unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan (mutator)
Titan is a mutator which comes with Unreal Tournament 3: Black Edition or with the installation of the eponymous "Titan Pack" update. __TOC__ Overview When the mutator is enabled, players get a meter at their bottom-left corner of their GUI, which is filled with kills and actions related to objectives of the specific gametype, like capturing nodes and returning flags. When enough points were collected, the meter flashes and the player can press the displayed key (by default R) to transform into a Titan. Titans are huge, twice as large as regular players, and initially have 400 points of health and the same amount of shield. Titans have only two weapons, a Shock Rifle and a Rocket Launcher, but those are powered-up with infinite UDamage and Berserk and the Rocket Launcher locks in targets almost instantly. Additionally, a Titan can perform a close-range radius attack by pressing the Use key (by default E or Enter), which does massive damage to nearby enemies and has a shockwave effect similar to the Darkwalker's secondary blast fire mode. This shockwave has a greater radius than the melee damage itself and can knock enemies off their feet and out of certain vehicles. Like with the Darkwalker blast, Scavengers are forced into ball mode when hit by a Titan melee blast. All this power comes with a price: Titans are slower than regular players and their size may restrict them from certain areas of the map. The main disadvantage, however, is that Titans can no longer touch-interact with game objectives, use jump pads or anything that requires the Use key, e.g. entering vehicles or using Warfare teleporters. Transforming into a Titan is irreversible, the only way to become regular again is to die. If you die as a Titan, you go out with a bang, though. Titans continue to fill their meter and after filling it, the player can press the transformation key again to turn into a Behemoth. Becoming a Behemoth doubles the player size again and further reduces the movement speed in exchange for 800 points of health and shield. This additional boost has a very important drawback, a limited lifetime. Behemoths only survive 45 seconds. After that, the player blows up automatically. Awards and achievements related to Titans In-game awards ; Juggernaut: For transforming into a Titan or Behemoth. ; Assassin: For killing a Titan or Behemoth. Achievements ; Unholy: Getting 10 kills with the Shock Rifle and 10 kills with the Rocket Launcher in a single Titan transformation. ; Titanic: Transforming into a Titan 20 times. ; Behemoth: Transforming into a Behemoth 10 times. Tips and tricks * The map CTF-Morbid is built with Titans in mind. Each side of the map has three blast doors which can only be opened by a Titan (not even Behemoths). As such, teams must coordinate in order to divide the tasks of who is on direct offense and who assists as Titan. * Titans are tough opponents. If you see one and are on foot, prepare to respawn soon. Their massive amounts of health and raw firepower make them difficult to attack directly. * Apart from the protection via the massive amount of hitpoints, Titans also take damage very similar to vehicles. Not exactly like vehicles, but the same damage multipliers apply. That means Enforcers are useless and Stinger Minigun or Sniper Rifle only do limited damage. The Impact Hammer still works as against regular players, but at only 20% of the damage output. An AVRiL, while not being able to lock onto Titans, does 200 points of damage, though. * Things that can really hurt a Titan are long range attacks with the SPMA or Eradicator and self-destruction attacks by Scorpions or Vipers. Titans don't take any damage from vehicles running into them, with the notable exception of "Pancake" kills. Be careful about trying to pancake a Titan, as this will heavily damage the vehicle and usually destroy it as well. * Against a Behemoth you could just play out your size advantage and hide away in a spot the Behemoth can't reach. Behemoths are four times as tall and wide as regular players, so especially on indoor maps they are quite limited in which places they can reach. If you can get to such a place, you can just sit out the Behemoth's suicide timer. Otherwise the same strategies as against Titans apply. * In any case, if you have killed a Titan or Behemoth - run for your life. The subsequent explosion has the same devastating effect as a Redeemer missile. Trivia * The mutator is the origin of the second bonus pack's name. (Titan Pack) Readme notes Preview notes }} Gallery Unreal Tournament 3 Titan Pack Launch Trailer (HD) A Guide to TITANS (Unreal Tournament 3) External links and references See also